Aracnor Part 1: Homecoming
by ViewtifulDarnell
Summary: Aracnor and the Young Avengers must learn to work together if they're to take down the two new villains in town: Eragon and Gargoyle. But how do you fight supervillains while you're at a homecoming dance?
1. Prologue

Let's start out with the basics. My name's Jason Wheeler, most people know me as Aracnor. About a year ago I discovered I was a mutant with the abilities of a spider. Spider-Man basicly. I didn't tell anyone I was a mutant at first naturally. Maybe I would have told my parents in time but I wasn't given the chance because they died in a car accident a week after I got my powers.

Now a few months ago a man named Charles Xavier found me and said he had a school for mutants like me. Seeing as I was homeless and had to pickpocket people for a few bucks to eat I have any other options. After joining the X-Men I took the codename Aracnor. While I've been here I started dating a girl, Kitty Pryde(codename: Shadowcat, she can phase her body through solid objects).

Recently I joined the Young Avengers. I didn't plan on it at first but after bumping into them and we hit it off pretty well and figured we could make a decent team.


	2. Eragon

"Woo-hoooooooooooo!" I yelled as I swung through the city. I was on a mission with the Young Avengers. We were chasing after a super powered thief. He could fly so I was the best choice to chase him in the sky.

"Remember the mission!" Hawkeye ordered me into my headset.

"I know what I'm doing!" I told her. I jumped off of a building and continued pursuit. This guy was annoying me. He was dressed like a dragon. He had dragon wings, scales on his orange costume and horns. Seriously who dresses like an orange dragon?

He turned around midflight and threw some fireballs at me. One nearly hit me, "Let's see how tough you are without those fireballs!" I yelled at him after barely avoiding getting my costume burned. I was wearing a costume I got from the X-Men. It was blue with a yellow X across the chest, I customized a spider onto the middle of it. It also had a blue mask that covered the upper half of my face and had eyes shaped like one Spider-Man's earlier mask designs. I shot 2 weblines at the guy and pulled myself towards the guy but he used his claws on his costume to cut them. He dove down into the streets. I dove down after him. "Hey guys, he's coming your way. He's in the streets," I told my team. I reached out and grabbed a flag pole, spun around on it and I got a better sense of direction as I continued pursuit. Wiccan(who was in the street) shot a lightning bolt at the crook and knocked him out of the sky.

We(The Young Avengers) got ready to fight the crook. "Who are you?" Patriot demanded.

"Eragon," the thief replied.  
Eragon whipped his tail and knocked Hawkeye into me.

"I'm starting to hate this guy," I told her.

"Me too," Hawkeye got up and drew her bow. I charged at him and punched him in the face as Hawkeye shot an arrow at him. He screamed in pain. He scratched the 2 of us with his claws. It hurt, they felt like they were made of adamantium. Then he cut us with blades on the sides of his arms. I punched Eragon and knocked him into a wall.

Stature grew, picked him up, then started to squeeze him. "Ow!" she dropped him, he must have cut her. He then flew into her and cut her in the face. She shrunk down. I ran to her side.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Sorta," Stature replied. Patriot threw his shield at Eragon while he tried to escape. Eragon dodged it, then threw 3 small objects down at us. They must've been bombs because they started to explode.

I grabbed Cassie and jumped as far away from the explosions as I could. "Did we lose?" I groaned. Then I noticed Stature blushing. "What?" I asked.

"Ummm... your hands are on my butt," Stature told me.

"Oh! Sorry," I pulled my arms off of her.

"Think we can catch him?" Wiccan asked.

"Doubt it," groaned Hulkling.

"Can't see him," Patriot searched the sky.

"We can still catch him," I looked to Hulkling. He grew wings out of his arms and I shot a webline at a building. We got into the sky and searched for Eragon. Then I saw in the distance, what looked to be him. "There!" I pointed then I started swing, Hulkling flying.

"We see him. He's heading south," I told the others over my headset. Hulkling and I were getting closer, Eragon didn't know we were following him yet. A few seconds later he looked back and saw us on his tail. "You kids need to learn when to quit!" He turned around and shot another fireball at me. I dodged it.

"Tough luck. I missed gym class today and need a work out," Hulkling yelled at Eragon.

"You guys coming up to any landmarks? We can't catch up on foot at this rate," Hawkeye asked me.

"I see the Daily Bugle coming up. Teleport to the roof," I instructed. I shot a webline at Eragon, and then another, I got both of his wings then pulled myself towards him. I was on his back, he was having trouble flying straight.

"Get off of me!" He scratched at me, then headbutted me. I felt what may have been my nose breaking. I held on until I saw the other Young Avengers appear on the Daily Bugle(Eragon and I were parrallel to it). Hulkling punched Eragon in the face.

"Hey Hulkling give the others a clear shot," I told him as I struggled to hold onto Eragon. I suddenly felt spikes cut through me, when Eragon hit a button on his wrist. "You're gonna pay for that," I struggled.

"Get off of him," Wiccan yelled.

"No, take the shot. He'll get away if I let go. I'll be fine!" I screamed to my teammates. Hawkeye shot an arrow, Patriot threw his throwing stars, Wiccan shot a lightning bolt, and Vision shot a fireblast. At the last milisecond I let go. I saw Eragon get hit and fall unconcious. I shot a webline at the Daily Bugle and another at Eragon.

"Hulkling, pick him up for me," I directed Hulkling.

"You okay down there?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I hollared back.

"Oh snap! Run!" I heard Patriot say. JJJ(J. Jonah Jameson) wasn't happy to see the Young Avengers on his rooftop. I stuck onto the wall and made a quick web that connected the Bugle and another building.

"Guys, jump!" I told them. They all jumped and landed in the web.

---Moments later...---

"That wasn't too hard," I said.

"It sorta was. And you didn't need to be so reckless," Hawkeye told me.

"I needed to hold him. At least I was smart enough to drop at the last second," I argued.

"Still... we need training. He almost got away," Hawkeye mentioned.

"We could use the danger room back at the X-Mansion," I suggested.

"That's a start," Hawkeye finally sounded like she wasn't mad at our success.

"Are you ever just happy with what we accomplish?" I asked her.

"No," Patriot answered for her.


	3. Trouble in Training

The next day I led the other Young Avengers through the subbasement of the X-Mansion to the danger room. Some of the other X-Men(X-23, Marvel Girl, Iceman) were finishing up. "We coulda used you out there," Iceman told me as he came out of the danger room. Normally I trained with the three.

"I was able to tell," I commented. The Young Avengers and I walked down into the danger room. "Okay Rachel, start us up," I yelled up to Rachel who was setting up the scenario for us. Instantly the danger room transformed into a dessert that appeared to be on an alien planet.

"What now?" Hulkling asked. I didn't have to answer his question because hundreds of small aliens tunneled out of the ground. They looked like mutated hermit crabs. They started jumping on us, trying to bite us. Patriot knocked them away with his shield, Speed started running, Wiccan shot a lightning bolt at a group of them, Stature grew, Hawkeye started shooting the creatures with arrows, Hulkling and I went old fashioned and started beating on them. We continued our fight against the creatures until all the creatures were finally demolished.

"Okay guys, you're doing great. Now instead of fighting a bunch of smaller enemies you'll fight one larger enemy," Rachel directed us.

"Yeah, we've done this stuff before. How'a this supposed to be training?" Patriot asked.

"You guys are inexperienced. This is how you'll get experience," Rachel explained. Then the "larger enemy" stomped down towards us.

"Uh-oh," Wiccan muttered.

"What's the plan?" Stature asked.

"Combine our strengths to attack it," Hawkeye answered in an unsure voice.

"Hawkeye, I know you're the leader here but I think it'd be best if I take control for the moment. Wiccan, get ready to shoot some lightning. Vision, use one of your heat wave things. Hulkling, Patriot, I'm gonna throw you guys at it then I'll follow up. Stature, shrink small enough for me to hold you. You're gonna get inside that thing's head and annoy it so Speed can trip it and Hawkeye can- Crap!" the monster threw a rock at us but missed, luckily.

We started to get the plan. I didn't get a chance to give Hawkeye any instruction but she knew what do, shoot thing damn thing with an arrow. Vision and Wiccan started blasting the monster but it opened its own mouth and blasted back, Wiccan moved out of the way and Vision let the attack phase through him. I threw Hulkling, then Patriot at the monster then I took a running start and jumped onto it. Hulkling and Patriot attempted to find a weak point while I ran up its arm and stuck Stature in its ear. The monster flicked myself, Patriot, and Hulkling off with relative ease. "Ow," I muttered. The monster got ready to stomp the 3 of us. Hawkeye shot an arrow at it and got it in one of its stumbled back without stepping on us.

"You guys owe me," Hawkeye yelled over to us. I shot a load of webbing into the creature's face. Then I noticed Stature emerge from the ear she entered, she jumped off of the creature's shoulder and grew to the height of the monster and punched it hard in the face. It was still stumbling around.

"Let's finish it off now!" Hawkeye yelled. Hulkling had grown wings so I didn't have to throw him. He flew over himself. I threw Patriot then catapulted myself towars it using 2 weblines. Hawkeye shot an arrow and hit in the eye, the arrow exploded on contact, ouch. Wiccan and Vision were blasting the creature from above. Speed and Stature had fallen back. I shot another load of webbing into its eye when I landed on its face. It toppled over, unconcsious we presumed.

"Okay guys. You're done for now," Rachel's voice came over the intercom. We started to head towards the where the stairs was(for some reason the simulation was still on but the stairs were stimulated as stone now). Suddenly lava eruptions and earthquakes started happening all around us. In a matter of seconds we were on small island of land in an ocean of red hot lava.

"Real funny Rachel," I called over. Stature grabbed onto Hulkling who flew her towards the exit, Patriot and Speed grabbed the end of Wiccan's staff. Vision started flying out. "Hold on tight," I told Hawkeye. I started jumping rock to rock towards the exit. One of the rocks I was about to jump toward fell into the lava. I jumped to another and met up with the others on the land near the stairs. Out of nowhere a wave of lava erupted and was heading towards us. On top of that the stairs collapsed, trapping us.

"Wiccan..." Hawkeye started.

"Right. Everyone get close,"Wiccan told us. We huddled together as the lava approached faster and faster. "Iwanttobesomewherelse. Iwanttobesomewhereelse. Iwanttobesomewhereelse. Iwanttobesomewhereelse." Wiccan chanted and right before we were toasted we all teleported out of the danger room and back to the control room.

"That wasn't funny Rachel," I panted to her.

"I thought it was," Rachel chuckled, "Plus, you guys needed to get used to thinking on your feet."

---A few hours later...---

"Cassie looks at you kind of a weird," Kitty pointed out while we were watching tv.

"Oh. Didn't notice," I replied.

"You're not cheating on me, are you?" Kitty asked.

"What? No! No!" I nearly jumped at the suggestion of me cheating. I didn't even think she'd suggest that.

"Then why's she stare at you like there's something between you two? Something like what we had. And yes I mean had," Kitty continued to accuse me.

I sighed, "She has a crush on me or something I think. There's nothing between us. It's no big deal. "

Kitty stared in at me in shock. "'No big deal'? She likes you! And you're taken! That's a big deal. You're leading her on, that is if you're even telling the truth about 'nothing' being between you two," Kitty seemed really mad at me now.

"I'm not lying. She knows I'm with you. I know I'm with you. I'd never cheat on you Kitty," I argued getting frustrated.

"Tell her to stop," Kitty practiclly ordered me.

"I don't wanna hurt her feelings. We're friends, and we're teammates," I felt crazy at this point.

"Well I'm you're girlfriend and teammate," Kitty shot back at me.

"But-" I started.

"Forget it! Forget it!" Kitty got up and stormed upstairs.

"Kitty!" I went after her.

"Asshole!" she yelled at me.

"Come on..."

"Asshole!" She walked through the door of her room and I stupidly tried to follow and hit my face on the door. I sighed.

Kitty and I had never fought before, we've had our fair share of disagreements but no actual fights. Kitty was more understanding before but now she was getting difficult to talk with. I sat on the roof of the mansion, I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, I just wanted to sit and get my thoughts together. "Did she break up with me?" I thought to myself.

---The next morning...---

I knocked on Kitty's door, "Kitty! Kitty, come on. We'll have to talk eventually."

Then I noticed a note on the ground that slipped under the door. It said "No we don't."

"Funny," I muttered. I ran down the hall and grabbed a pencil from my room and wrote "We should. I care about you, more than you could imagine. I just don't wanna hurt Cassie's feelings. We're on the same team and we just got the whole teamwork thing going good. There's NOTHING between us." I slipped the note back under the door and waited.

Kitty wrote, "I know. I just don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me."

I wrote down, "I don't want to lose you either. I love you." Instead of writing back she opened the door.

"I love you too," Kitty wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.


	4. Gargoyle

A week and a half later at an abandonned church "Are you sure there's something here Vision?" Patriot asked.

"Positive," Vision replied as the we walked through the large abandonned church.

"Well I'm not seeing shit," Patriot complained.

"That doesn't change the fact that something is in here," Vision stated. My spider-sense had been a bit fritzy even since we got in here. It started to get stronger.

"He's right. Something's in here. My spider-sense was fritzy when we got in here but now it's getting stronger," I backed up Vision.

"Where is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"Not sure," I replied, "If my spider sense starts getting stronger then we'll probrably be right on top of it. Until then it's a scavenger hunt." We kept on walking around in the church. I didn't notice anything unusual. Just a bunch of gargoyle statues in front of the stained-glass windows.

Suddenly my spider sense started getting stronger. It was starting to sting, it was right on top of us. "Ow. Ow. Ow," I stumbled a bit holding my head.

"Jason!" Stature caught me before I fell.

"It's close. It might be invisible," I started, "Or there might be more than one." The others looked around. I got back up.

"Wait... we're in a church," Stature muttered. We were grouped back to back at this point in fear of whatever was in here with us.

"What?" I asked.

"We're in a church. There's gargoyle statues in here. Gargoyles are demonic, they shouldn't be here," Stature explained. We all started looking at the gargoyle statues. The eyes on one were yellow with red pupils.

"There!" I pointed. At the same time the gargoyle flew down at us.

"Leave now!" the gargoyle yelled at us as we all ducked out of the way. I shot a webline at him and attempted to pull him towards me, no such luck. He pulled me. I smashed into an old pew and then a wall. He kept flying around, the others were hesitant to attack since we were in a "historic building" or at least that's what the sign said. The gargoyle then turned and flew straight at the others knocking them over. I jumped and punched him in the face. At the same time I noticed tattoos, or at least that's what they looked like, all over him. There was one under his eye, one of a cobra on his chest, one on each wing, on his legs, on his arms, and also on his limbs and neck were tattoos of chains. I punched him in the stomach.Then I saw his fist turn dark gray, and he punched me. It felt like rock. He'd turned his fist into stone. I fell and hit the floor hard. He flew back up into the rafters.

"You Young Avengers are good adversaries, but you know what they say about all good things, they gotta end!" Gargoyle flew down and knocked Vision hard into the wall then clawed him. Vision seemed to be knocked out. I shot some webbing into his face, lunged at him and kicked him hard in the side into the path of Hawkeye's arrow that she had just shot. It hit Gargoyle near the stomach and seemed to go in pretty deep, the arrow was razor sharp. Wiccan then shot a lightning bolt at the arrow(which was entirely metal) and Gargoyle got the shock of his life.

Gargoyle got up, barely and started flying. Wiccan tried shooting another lightning bolt at him and I attempted to catch him with my web but he dodged them. Before crashing out of a window he turned and yelled, "Je vous verrai à la maison venir."

"Damn, he got away," Patriot muttered.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Find out what he yelled meant," Hawkeye answered.

"It sounded Latin... or German... or something," Stature said.

"Don't think we can ask him," Hulkling picked up the knocked out Vision.

"How do we fix him?" I asked.

"I think he just needs to reboot," Hawkeye examined him.

Avengers Mansion "Je vous verrai à la maison venir... Je vous verrai à la... something..." I sat down repeating the phrase until I forgot how to pronounce it, I had no idea what it meant or what language it was in. All I knew was that it wasn't Latin since I took Latin for a year. Then again there was always the off-chance that is was a phrase using all words that I didn't know. Wiccan and Hulkling were tending to Vision. Stature had wandered off.  
"It's French," Vision muttered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's French for 'I'll see you at homecoming'," Vision explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Patriot asked.

"Oh! My school's supposed to be getting a gargoyle for the homecoming dance next week," Stature chimed in.

"What school gets a gargoyle for a homecoming dance?" Speed muttered.

"Shut up Tommy. It's only going to help us," Hawkeye started. "We can go undercover at the dance then catch Gargoyle there."

"How are we all gonna wear our costumes under our costumes?" I asked. "I mean, it's not really a problem for us guys but for you and Cassie it'll be kind of hard hiding them under a dress."

"We'll sneak them in beforehand. Bathroom I guess. Then we wait until he makes his move," Hawkeye planned.

"Okay... sounds like it could work," Patriot said.

"Jason, will you be my date," Stature clamped onto my arm and looked at me with that innocent look of hers.

"Umm... I'm dating Kitty now, remember?" I asked Cassie.

"Yeah, but we're going undercover at the homecoming dance so we might as well be convincing," Cassie explained. "Plus we'll only be going as friends."

"Okay. Sure, I'll go with you," I replied.

"Kitty, I needa run something by you," I told Kitty when I got out of the subbasement.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, the Young Avengers and I, we were fighting this gargoyle and he got away. Then he said that he'd see us at homecoming, and Midtown High's getting these gargoyle statues for homecoming... and Hawkeye said we're gonna go undercover and since we're going undercover I'm going with Cassie," I explained with little breath.

Kitty thought for a second, "Just don't kiss her."

"You're okay with it? Just the other day you went nuts because she liked me," I pointed out.

"Yeah... sorry about that," Kitty apologized.

"It's fine. But what's up? I mean, something must've been bugging you to act to that way," I replied.

"Honestly?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I can handle it," I answered.

"I was having my period..." Kitty explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah... sorry."

"Don't be," I kissed Kitty on the forehead. "I love you."

"That's why I'm trusting you with Cassie."


	5. The Dance

"Yo Jason!" Eli called oh the phone.

"Yeah Eli?" I answered.

"Remember how we got whooped the other day?" he asked.

"Still sore from it," I answered.

"Well Kate said it might be a good idea to get someone new on the team, at least this mission and then it hit me. That girl Laura," Eli told me.

"Laura?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

"Yeah, the one with the claws," Eli explained.

"Laura... with us?" I was still wondering about it. I knew Wolverine had been affiliated with the Avengers before but it still had me thinking.

"Yeah," Eli answered.

"Okay, I'll ask her but no promises," I told Eli before hanging up. I had to go find Laura and ask. Luckily I found her right away. "Laura, can I talk to you about something?"

"I guess," she told me.

"Okay, well you know how I'm in the Young Avengers right?" I asked.

Laura simply nodded. I'd noticed she had green eyes, I never got a good look while we were in the danger room. She looked really pretty with them. Not that I was interested. I love Kitty. I just happen to find Laura attractive, I'd never actually do anything more. Not while I'm with Kitty.

"Well the other day this guy whooped us, and he's gonna strike again next week and we figured out when and where but..." I searched for the right thing to say. "We need your help."

"Okay..." Laura answered.

"So you're in?" I asked.

"Why not," Laura confirmed.

"Okay, you'll need a dress. We're going undercover at a homecoming dance," I explained to Laura.

"You're gonna need a codename," Tommy(Speed) told Laura. We were at the Avengers mansion. It felt odd sitting around in the empty mansion, but it wasn't like we had anywhere else to we could meet, all of the other Young Avengers lived in the city, they couldn't exactly drop by the X-Mansion on their way to school. That was my one problem with the X-Mansion.

"Like what?" Laura asked.

"She-Wolverine?" Teddy(Hulkling) suggested.

"Or Tigres," Billy(Wiccan) suggeted.

"Guys, be serious," Cassie said.

"Let's just skip it," Laura suggested.

"Moving on..." I muttered.

"The dance is tonight, so let's sneak our costumes in now," Kate started, "Cassie you hide yours, Laura's, and my costume in the girl's bathroom. Jason you can hide yours, Tommy's, Billy's, Eli's, and Teddy's in the guy's bathroom. The ones across from the gym."

"Why them?" Eli asked.

"Because we're hiding them above the ceiling tiles. Cassie can just grow, Jason can climb it," Kate explained.

Cassie and I casually strolled into Midtown High with the teams' costumes hidden in backpacks, I felt akward because I didn't even go to the school anymore. I tried to blend in, which was easy, I always blended in here. I may be reconizing all of these faces but none of the faces reconized me. Cassie and I went into our respective bathrooms. I looked around, saw no one. Looked under the stalls, saw no feet. I webbed the door shut and climbed onto the ceiling and pushed open a ceiling tile and stuck the bag in. I jumped down and quickly ripped the webbing off and left. Cassie was outside waiting, she nodded at me before I left.

"Laura, you ready yet?" I knocked on the door. I didn't like my tux very much. It felt very confining and uncomfortable, I'd only worn one two times before. My grandpa's funeral, and my parents' funeral. I was too emotional to notice how they felt back then.  
Laura opened the door. She was wearing the bridesmaid dress she borrowed from Kate. She looked really pretty in it. "What?" Laura asked.  
" just look really pretty. I mean, I'm just used to seeing you in the danger room," I tried to explain.  
"Oh..." Laura meerly said. She was the most difficult girl for me to figure out. It was impossible to carry a conversation with her or get an answer with less than 10 words. What was going on inside her head?  
We met most of the others outside of the school. Cassie embraced me tight when she saw me. She smelt just as good as she looked and she was radiant. Her dress was strapless and pink and she was wearing a small white jacket over it. She had her hair done, it looked really pretty.  
"You look great Cassie," I hugged her back. It felt a little weird to me. Almost like I was cheating on Kitty.  
Kate was wearing a black dress that looked good on her too. Part of me sort of wished my undercover date was her. I'd always had a sort of crush on her but it wasn't much, I valued her friendship too much to make anything of it. Plus I've been dating Kitty the entire time I've known Kate so the option to ask out Kate has never occured.  
"So where's Billy and Teddy?" I asked.  
"They're already in there," Eli told me.  
Billy and Teddy are dating. Personally I don't mind them being gay, I was a mutant and we're not exactly the most loved creatures on Earth. We were both in minorities and if we couldn't co-exist with each other then wouldn't we all just end up destroying each other at the end of the day? Billy and Teddy are cool guys, so what if they get a little too lovey-dovey in front of us sometimes, I do that with Kitty sometimes. I'm glad that I'm an understanding person. Bobby(Iceman, my roommate remember?), on the other hand isn't as open-minded as I am. Granted he just says stuff like "Can't they do that in private?", "It's different when it's a guy and a girl... or two girls.", or "Ehh... I don't get why they don't like girls."  
"Let's go in," Cassie said.  
The two of us walked in. The first thing we did was get our picture taken. I was pretty much doing whatever Cassie wanted as not to blow our cover. I had to make it look convincing that I was her date.  
"Where is he?" I asked Cassie while we were dancing.  
"Who?" she asked. She'd probrably forgot what we were here for.  
"That guy," I started. "The gargoyle," I whispered.  
Cassie looked around while we danced, "I see two."  
"Well we know only one's real. We just have to wait until we get a chance," I explained while we continued dancing.  
I could see that Teddy and Billy were in the corner talking, from the looks of it it was the type of conversation I would have with Kitty. Kate was dancing with Tommy on the other side of the gym and Eli was bickering with Laura who I was afraid would stab him.  
"I really like this," Cassie told me.  
"Feels a little weird to me," I replied. "This is great, I mean... it's just-"  
"Kitty?"  
"Yeah. She told me she was okay with this but, idunno," I tried explaining.  
"Just relax a bit. Have some fun while you can," Cassie reassured me.  
"Sure," I smiled at Cassie, almost the way I'd smile at Kitty.  
After about ten more minutes Cassie and I were still dancing. I wanted to sit but she said she just wanted one more song. Towards the end of it Cassie seemed to be almost asleep in my arms.  
"Jason," Cassie whispered while she leaned her head on my shoulder.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I don't want this to end," she looked at me.  
"Ummm... yeah," I replied. I didn't want to lead Cassie on. She might have been getting the wrong impression from me right now. I did enjoy the time I was spending with her but at the same time I was missing Kitty. Then out of nowhere Cassie kissed me. I wanted to pull away but realized I couldn't, we were undercover and I didn't wanna blow it. Plus I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything. I endured it as tons of thoughts rushed through my head: Kitty, what she would do when she found out, etc. Then my spider-sense went off, I pulled away instantly.  
"Oh... sorry. It's just, I really like you Jason and I forgot and... sorry," Cassie apologized.  
My spider-sense kept going off, I looked at the two gargoyle statues. I saw one blink. "We need to get into costume," I told Cassie. We rounded up the others and ran into the bathrooms which had signs on there that said "Closed for Matinence" on them(thanks to Eli).  
I threw the duffle bag with our costumes down from the ceiling tile when Vision came through the wall.  
"Is it time?" he asked.  
"Almost," I answered pulling off my tie and jacket.

In the gym... One of the gargoyles suddenly sprang to life and flew above the crowd of now spooked students. He swooped down and grabbed Stacy Johnson, the homecoming queen. "Stacy, don't you remember me?"  
"What? Lemme go your creep!" she struggled to get out of the grip of the demon.  
"It's me, Steve, remember?" the gargoyle started to squeeze her.  
"Wha... Steve?" she gasped.  
"Not anymore, now I'm The Gargoyle now!" he exclaimed. "You know most people's girlfriends would look for them if they went missing. But not you! You just went on and got a different guy to bring to homecoming, aren't I right? You just went and completely forgot about me!"  
Stacy was running out of air when Garoglye was hit by an arrow that hit in his eye area. He instantly dropped Stacy, Speed caught her.  
"Hope we didn't miss the party," I said.  
"Young Avengers. I see you understood my message," Gargoyle turned to us.  
"Uhh... am I the only one who can't think of a witty remark?" Hulkling asked.  
"Nah, I'm stumpted too," I told him.  
"You dare mock me?" Gargoyle asked.  
At that moment an arrow hit Gargoyle in the head, it had a dinner roll on the tip. "Mocking makes it more fun," Hawkeye grinned before the arrow blew up in Gargoyle's face.  
"Throw me," Laura extracted her claws. I grabbed Laura with my arms and swung her around and threw her into Gargoyle. She started stabbing at him, he didn't get a chance to turn himself to stone until after Laura got a few good blows in.  
Gargoyle pulled Laura off and threw her hard into the wall. Speed through a punchbowl at Gargoyle before it exploded. He was getting frustrated at us constantly blowing him up. Gargoyle started to replicate himself quickly, within a few seconds there were dozens of gargoyle statues all around the gym. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Great... let's start smashing," Hawkeye told us.  
I started knocking over the statues, shattering them. So those weren't Gargoyle. Since he wasn't doing anything my spider-sense just buzzed but wasn't focusing in on him. It was just like in the church. I looked around hoping to maybe find one that looked out of place but, none did. About minute later we manged to smash all of the statues but my spider-sense was still going off.  
"What's the deal?" Patriot asked.  
"He's hiding," Stature explained.  
"And he's close," I added. I started to try tracking him better with my spider-sense. My spider-sense was screaming at me. He was hiding nearby... I could practiclly see him... he was hiding above the lights. I jumped off of a wall and above the lights then tackled him to the ground, smashing a table.  
I punhced him hard in the face. He thrashed around but I managed to maintain a grip on him. I punched him again, but at the same time he kneed me in the stomach with his leg he turned to stone. I released my grip and knocked me off of him and into a wall, I could barely breath he hit me so hard.  
"Aracnor!" Stature ran to my aid. Hawkeye drew her bow while Patriot raised his shield to block Gargoyle's claws. Laura used the claw in her left foot to stab him in the back. "You okay?" Stature asked crouching down next to me.  
"Ye-yeah, I'm fine," I coughed. "Go hit him for me."  
Stature smiled at me before she grew giant and kicked Gargoyle out of the gym and through a wall. Vision shot a blast of fire at him and Wiccan shot a thunderbolt. Gargoyle seemed to be getting weakened finally. He was trying to fly away but couldn't get his wings to lift himself. He finally fell over. Hawkeye walked over to him and poked him with an arrow. He merely groaned. I got up and met with the team. Then I webbed the guy up and stuck him on a lamp pole.  
"Think we did good," Speed said.


End file.
